The Selfish Unseen
by Officially Retired
Summary: Based off the Greek myth of Eros and Psyche... Filia makes a wish and gets a little bit more than she wanted when Xelloss takes her up on it... No need to know the myth... XelFi pairing...Very Romantic! COMPLETE!


**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the slayers or the myth of Eros and Psyche… I don't think anyone owns the myth… I'd be a whole lot richer if I did though!_**

_Thank you **Sylvan Tears** for the info. That was the constructive criticism I needed to fix this story! (nn) I knew it was off and both you and **Mistress Dragon Flame **helped me realize what I needed, a bit more of an ending as well as to correct my naming error. Ooops… (xX)_

_Hmm… that'll teach me to write stories like this when I'm up an extra two hours after my bedtime…(oO)_

_Heh, anywho, thanks to you **Mwfwa**! You provide my chreey complements and I love you for it! _

**-x-**Rockdad glomps onto you and the Lokkin plushy. Jumps back, smirks and sticks a #1 fan in Lokkin's paw**-x-**

_So here it is, the finalized version of my Xelloss and Filia retake on the myth of **Eros and Psyche**! Although… my spelling and grammar will have to be checked at another time…_

_Heh, I suck at spelling and grammar, today I actually miss spelled grammar, that was pretty! (n-)_

_Oh yeah, just so no one gets worried about me not finishing my fics. I might end up going out of town this week so it might be a little while before I can update either one of my fics, my mentor hasn't let me know yet and it could be either today or tomorrow. Also don't worry, I'm definitely finishing Slayers: Dedicated and promise you at least a chapter before the end of the month!_

_For now enjoy this bit and I'll update After The Moon as soon as possible! (nn)_

_Also, for those of you haven't heard of the myth, no worries, I altered the myth to fit Xelloss and Filia so it's not truly the original myth anyway! (n-)_

_I would however suggest reading the myth so you can compare the two, it's a good myth!_

_Heh, enjoy! (nn)_

_**Other Loyal Fans Deserving a Mention:**_

**_Yexis_**

**_Tanwen Whitefire_**

_Thank you for your support! (nn)_

* * *

OIO

* * *

Filia sighed, heading back into her home and locking the door behind her. Yet another set of would-be suitors had come knocking at her door. She had politely entertained them but nearly choked under the urge not to brandish her mace and be rid of them.

None of them actually _knew_ her; they simply found themselves interested in her looks and culinary skills. Filia was finding, that contrary to the way she was brought up, she was far too independent to live under such a stressful rule as marriage. Submitting to any one of those arrogant men was completely ridiculous.

She sighed trading out her clothes for a plain red robe before flopping down on her bed. "I suppose I'll simply have to remain single. True Valterria won't have a father but it's better than him having to watch his dragon mother submit to a foolish and arrogant human."

With yet another sigh she pulled out her current novel, Eros and Psyche.

"See, she doesn't even get to see his face and yet they share more of a connection than me and any of those little boys parading as men did." She grumbled setting the book aside, far too frustrated with her current problems to read about someone who had it so easy.

"Why can't I have some mysterious stranger whisk me away?" Filia grumbled fluffing her pillow and tucking the covers over her head as she curled up into a ball. The house was drafty but if she closed the window she'd be burning up in the morning sun. "Hmm, ah yes… this is reality! Anyone who'd do that would be a complete fruitcake."

From within the shadows of her room, where he had stood silently for several nights now to hear her give reports to herself on her dates, the most _mysterious_ fruitcake in existence smirked. _…Oh my Miss Filia, you should be careful what you wish for… you just might get it…_

OIO

Filia awoke to the smell of strawberries, peaches, and apples. She sat up with a yawn _… it would seem Jilias made breakfast…_

However, when she opened her eyes her pleased smile dropped as she realized that the plate before was not prepared by Jilias. Worse yet, she was no longer in her room, or even her home for that matter.

"Wha…" Filia gasped pushing herself into the wall in a combination of shock in fear. "What's going on…"

In answer to her question an envelope appeared next to the plate of fruit and cakes. On the front, written in an elegant scrawl with amethyst ink, was the name _Psyche_.

"Psyche?" Filia asked herself confused flipping it over and breaking the red wax seal.

She sat back on the bed, pulling free the letter and reading it aloud. "My darling Psyche, I have brought you here to my home to save you from those who are not worthy of your beauty. You may eat and drink as much as you like. Wear as many of the fine things I have to offer as you like. Spend my gold as you like. Enjoy myself as you like. I have but one rule; you must never look upon my face, signed; your lover."

"You must never look upon my face?" Filia repeated before realization dawned upon her. "Of course! I'm dreaming about the myth!"

Filia set down the envelope and picked up a cake, placing some of the fruit on it. She took a bit, relishing the delicious flavor. "The food tastes so real! What a vivid dream I must be having."

Filia blushed considering some of the other things that had happen in the myth. "but… if this _is_ only a dream, then it doesn't matter what I do here, does it?" She reasoned, secretly glad of this… she had to admit she was interested in the prospect of exploring all that the myth had to offer.

OIO

From the astral realm, Xelloss smirked with sadistic amusement at his little dragon's outer monologue. "Oh but Miss Filia, we both know this is no dream! Oh dear! Well deny it if you must!"

His smirk darkened as his bangs sunk over his eyes and he settled in to wait for sunset. "Either way I'll win…"

OIO

Filia spun around in the mirror loving the cerulean blue, strapless dress. It was simple but elegant. She figured it was just the piece to wear tonight, when as the myth followed, she would meet her mysterious suitor.

OIO

Xelloss noted the sun's decent behind the hill and masked his aura as he covered his face with a silver mask, losing his cape, as well as his shirt and boots. Phasing into the hallway, he knocked twice on Filia's door.

OIO

Filia gasped, clutching her hand to her chest. _… This is it… I will not look… I don't care who he is, besides… I've read the myth… I already know… don't I?_

There came again two solid knocks, and Filia swallowed hard as she moved to the door, turning the knob.

The door opened to reveal a silver masked, violet haired, man. He was shirtless and barefoot, Filia felt her heart flutter _… this… this… is the God of love…_

Xelloss smirked, tasting her emotions of lust for him. Of course they were lust, how could you love someone you didn't even know? Although he had no doubt his little dragon had probably convinced herself this was the feeling she was feeling for him.

… _stupid dragons always assuming they understand what they can't taste… _

Filia looked at him, aware of herself growing slightly warm and flushed. "So this is lust…" She whispered under her breath, but he could easily hear her. "Thank goodness this is all a dream…"

… _oh my… apparently I was wrong… she knows precisely what this is…_Xelloss thought to himself in bemusement, as he waited for her to move out of the doorway so she could enter. _…hmmm… wait… doesn't that means she intends to use me! Oh dear Miss Filia, it appears I misjudged you…_

Filia looked up at his face, wishing she could see his eyes; they must be beautiful. _…stop it Filia, you mustn't become curious… this is how Psyche went wrong…_

Xelloss saw she was far too gone to move without further prodding. As he couldn't speak, his voice recognizable to even _Gourry_ by this point, he used his power to darken the palace as he removed his mask. With a calculated roughness, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Slowly, but forcefully, he led them both to the bed, knowing her denial of the reality she was in would make this easy. _… Oh my Miss Filia, this is most unfortunate but a lesson you really should learn…_ He smirked inwardly, deepening the kiss and sliding himself inside._ … one that only **I **can teach you properly…_

Filia moaned unconsciously and let him push her down onto the bed, fully prepared to allow him to have his way with her _…after all; it's only a dream…_

OIO

Filia awoke three mornings later after three nights of the same bliss. She chose to overlook the fact that this was most certainly an impossible time length for a dream, to do that would be to admit to herself that she had used a complete stranger, and she couldn't believe that.

Filia hummed getting up and eating her fill of the breakfast left for her.

Suddenly there came a knock from the far, far door; the entrance to the palace.

Filia tied her robe and stood up, heading to the door perplexed. "Who could that be?"

Filia opened the door to find Lina and Amelia standing there.

"Filia?" Asked Lina in disbelief, and Filia gulped inwardly_… oh no it's this part of the myth… the end is almost here…_

OIO

"So this guy just comes to you at sunset…" Lina blushed as she considered this, but kept up her tone of annoyed disbelief. "Does his thing, leaves, and you never even see his face!"

Lina snorted, turning to the side and crossing her arms incredulously. "Sounds like a sicko to me."

"Miss Lina please…" Filia cut in. "It's not like that! He's… gentle." _… oh yes Filia that is certainly a **redeeming** quality…_

Lina snorted again. "Please, for all you know he's some monster!"

Filia twitched, as this is the one thing she was _certain_ he couldn't be. "Miss Lina! He is not a monster!"

"Either way…" Amelia finally spoke up, still starring down at her plate, no longer hungry. "It's very unjust of him to do this to you without ever showing you his face…"

"Yea…" Lina agreed, snagging the rest of Amelia's uneaten food. "You deserve to know, Filia."

OIO

Xelloss watched the scene unfold from the astral realm. "Oh dear! Tonight is the night you decide your future Miss Filia… I wonder which path you shall choose…"

OIO

Filia sighed pacing her room. At the beginning of this it had been easy to say she wouldn't make Psyche's mistake, but now… _…I want to know…_

There came again the two knocks and Filia smiled as her unknown lover entered the room, for now her cares forgotten.

OIO

Filia lay in her bed fretting restlessly. Every night, just as in the myth, her lover would spend the night in another room. Filia finally gave into the whispers and sat up, knowing sleep would not come this eve. She now knew what she truly wanted to do and besides_… this is only a dream, I'll simply see his face and then awake…_

She was saddened by the thought of ending such a wonderful dream but her curiosity had already won over her rational.

Quietly, she picked up the oil lamp on her bedstand and padded over to the door. Softly, she opened it and headed down the hallway to the lounge where she knew he spent his nights.

The lamp lighted only a patch in front of her at a time, as such she approached the red and violet velvet cushions slowly, keeping the light steady. The light gleamed off his silver mask and Filia swallowed hard, once she removed it, he would quickly awake and this would end, but ..._ I have to know…_

Setting down the lamp near his violet tresses, Filia leaned over and quickly yet gently, pulled off the mask. She gave a gasp as the already open and waiting amethyst shards of her most feared enemy stared back at her.

Xelloss rose to his feet with a cruel grin, although he felt no mirth at this unfortunate turn of events. "Oh dear, so now you know who you were using, little dragon!"

Xelloss smirked down at the horrified dragoness. "You just had to know didn't you! Couldn't just enjoy my company, my money, my food, myself…"

He shook his head dryly. "How very unfortunate…"

Filia swallowed and finally spoke, horror echoing throughout her voice. "You… you … tricked me!"

Xelloss smirked bitterly. "You tricked yourself Miss Filia! I only wanted to find a way for you to accept me as I was so I answered your childish request!"

He bent down and ran a hand through her hair. Filia cried out and quickly pulled away.

"You were the one who tricked yourself into believing this was all a dream!" He snorted. "Oh my…Yes, you truly are quite a selfish dragon Filia! Every time you told yourself that this was all a dream, you did it so you could have your way!"

He smirked down on her. "I've always secretly wanted you, you know! And now I have gotten my way! I would love to keep you, but it seems you truly aren't worthy of my loyalties so I'm afraid this is goodbye…"

Xelloss gazed down at her and Filia widened her eyes as she saw the true sadness floating behind his amethyst shards.

And then, she was home, and the dream was over…

OIO

A fortnight later, Filia found herself gazing at the large palace of the Greater-Beast. Swallowing both her fear and her pride, she made her way to the throne room.

OIO

"Look at this…" Zelas stated aloud to her wolves lounging at her feet, her liquid voice reverberating around the walls as she crossed her long and bare legs, their bangles dangling. "… the little dragon has come to gain an audience with me…"

She smirked taking a drag off her cigarette and gazing down through her astral window at the terrified but determined look adorning Filia's features. "…hmm so bold…"

She flicked her cigarette, her eyes flashing dangerously. "So foolish!"

"Bring her to me at once!" Zelas ordered one of her numerous servants. "She shall have her audience with me. That and much more…"

OIO

Filia gasped, as she was thrown to the floor at the base of the Lord Beastmaster's throne.

"Xelloss came back from his little game with you, instantly requesting the most violent mission I had to offer…" Zelas stated airily, taking a sip from her wineglass before glaring at the trembling dragoness. "For distracting, as well as obviously hurting my most valued servant like this I should simply kill you now."

She smirked. "In the most painful way I could conceive."

Zelas took another drink of wine and continued. "However as it stands, for reasons I do not understand, he still wants you…"

"He…he does?" Filia asked, hope blossoming in her heart despite her efforts to keep it from doing so.

"Yes…" Zelas drawled in reply. "…a great deal actually. I, however, don't like you much."

Filia gulped as the Greater-Beast rose majestically from her throne and walked over to her. "I don't like you at all in fact. However, for Xelloss' sake I am willing to give you a chance to prove yourself."

Zelas arched an inquiring eyebrow and Filia nodded quickly. _… a chance is better than nothing…_

Zelas smirked. "Good, you do posses some brains if not a fair assessment of your own superiority."

That said, Zelas grabbed her by the arm and phased them away.

OIO

"Keeping with the spirit of Xelloss' little game…" Zelas stated with an amused smirk as she directed a hand to a large pile of gold and turquoise marbles; the only thing with them in the damp stone chamber. "…I have arranged a set of three tests for you to complete. The first is for you to find the marble here not connected to a living soul and smash it."

Zelas smirked. "These came from Lord Hellmaster's personal collection. Should you choose wrong not only will you loose Xelloss, but you will also be responsible for a human death. _Perhaps_ even someone you know…"

Zelas' liquid laughter echoed on as she faded away.

Filia stared in horror at the impossible task before her and did what most girls in her position would do; she burst into tears.

"Xelloss!" Filia cried collapsing onto the floor and resting her head against her inner arm as she stared with empty eyes at the glittering pile of gold and turquoise. "I'm so sorry…"

OIO

Far away, amidst the grisly slaughter of a group of lesser mazoku who had together committed a series of foul and treacherous acts, Xelloss heard his dragon call his name. He frowned, but gave a resigned growl and phased off when he realized just where it was she was calling him from.

OIO

"Oh my…" Xelloss stated, his still open eyes gazing down at the scene in front of him in bemusement. "I see you weren't content to leave the myth at where I chose to end it! How very unfortunate…"

"Xelloss…" Filia whispered, a hopeful smile lighting up her red-rimmed eyes as she stared at him from her place on the floor, her head still laying on her inner arm. "… you came…"

Xelloss smirked smugly, kneeling down and wiping the tear soaked strands of hair out of her face. "So I did…"

He stood up, uncomfortable with showing more affection than necessary. "So I assume this means you have decided you want me after all, eh, Miss Filia!"

"Oh Xelloss…" Filia smiled sadly, pushing herself off the ground to get up. "I…I've always wanted you…"

She stood to her feet, straitening out her dress self-consciously. "I was just appalled to find that I had used you…" She raised her sad, blue orbs to meet his startled gaze. "I would have preferred to be strait forward with you, if for no other reason than avoid all of this."

She meekly raised a hand to gesture at the glittering pile of turquoise and gold.

Xelloss smirked mirth once again flashing behind his amethyst shards. "Oh I see! Well this _is_ most unfortunate! Hmm… how to rectify the situation…"

Filia swallowed, not wanting to suggest what she was thinking, but feeling it was the only way. "You… you could help me…"

She shrugged gazing at the large pile of marbles. "Eros did help Psyche after all…"

"Hmm, this is true…" Xelloss acknowledged with a smirk. "And as it appears Lord Beastmaster is amused by my little game she'll more than likely let it slide…"

"Very well!" Xelloss beamed closing his eyes, genki smile back in place. "I shall help you by telling you this!"

Xelloss gazed at the pile and pulled free both a turquoise ball and a gold ball. "I don't know what your quest is and it's probably better if I don't! However, Lord Hellmaster used gold marbles to represent the human life! _Only_ gold ones!"

With that he was gone and Filia opened her hand to find herself holding both the gold one and the turquoise one. Realizing that it had been a trick question, Filia carefully set the gold one back on the pile and called for Zelas.

OIO

"You must find the Mirror of Invisibility for me." Zelas said leading Filia to an apparently empty room and leaving her there a wolfish smirk on her face. She had an idea how Filia had found the answer to her little riddle and this task would definitely inform her if she were correct in her assumptions.

Filia watched her go in horror before she turned and gazed hopelessly around the room. Mere moments past before she realized it was an impossible task to look for something you couldn't see. Naturally, she was left with one option, to simply give up.

"Xelloss!"

Xelloss phased into the room, looked around with a smirk and tossed her a black silk bag before quickly phasing back to the massacre he was committing.

Filia opened the bag to find a deep, dark, indigo dust within it. Smirking to herself, Filia poured some in her hand and blew it around the surrounding room.

She found the mirror easily and called for Zelas.

Zelas looked at the purple dust and shook her head in bemusement, not entirely displeased to find her hunch was correct. "Very well, if you wish to follow the myth that accurately…"

OIO

Zelas phased them to a hidden river near the realm of Deep Sea Dolphin. "In her final quest, Aphrodite asked Psyche to steal for her Persephone's mirror."

Zelas smirked down at the dragoness. "The catch was if you looked into it, it would kill you. See, Aphrodite knew that Psyche was far too curious for her own good or else she would never have gotten into this mess in the first place, I have more respect for you than that."

"While the mission I have for you is still certain death..." Zelas continued pulling a silver silk sack from nowhere and handing it to a startled and wide-eyed Filia. "… it will be at the hands of my rival, not your own curiosity…besides… I'm certain you've learned from your _previous_ little error… "

"You'd send me to my death, just to keep me from him!" Filia asked, both appalled and outraged.

Zelas smirked in amusement as the dragoness' rage suppressed her terror. "You forget the rest of the myth little dragon."

"Psyche doesn't die…" Zelas stated holding her gaze meaningfully. "… Eros saves her and the Olympian Gods make her immortal…"

Zelas arched an eye at her. "How far are you willing to go to make up for your mistake? We both know you don't _love_ him."

Filia smirked sadly. "No, but I care for him. I'm finding caring for a person tends to lead you to do far more selfless things than love can."

"I suppose Xelloss would agree with you on that." Zelas replied, matching her smile. "Very well, retrieve for me Lord Deep Sea Dolphin's sapphire and emerald looking glass. Carry it back in that silk bag."

Zelas held her gaze meaningfully before fading out. "There is a way to do this third task properly. I sincerely hope you find it."

OIO

Filia crossed the river and followed it down to the Demon Sea. She had read that in a small cove near its bottom Dolphin kept the prize looking glass, the precise one which she was to retrieve.

Turning to her dragon form in order to make the underwater decent, Filia drove down, down into the depths of the demon sea.

OIO

"Fishey, fishey, fishey…" Stated the now insane dark lord as she ripped a fin off the unfortunate flounder with each repetition of her favorite phrase. Finally she bit off the head with a sickening crunch.

Her priest entered her throne room just in time to witness this.

"Lord Dolphin, we have an intruder…"

Dolphin's eyes took on a predatorily gaze and she swallowed the flounder's head with a large gulp. "Mmm… _big_… fishey…"

OIO

Now in human form, Filia clutched the looking glass in her hands and quickly slipped it into the silk sack.

"Fishey…" Growled a voice dangerously from behind her and Filia barely had time to react before a pair of humanistic teeth sunk into her abdomen.

Filia gazed down at the dark lord taking an animalistic bite out of her midsection and time seemed to slow.

"Xelloss…"

The words echoed in slow motion in her head as Dolphin pulled free the bite she wanted and Filia clutched the sack to her chest, not willing to let it fall even though she was falling, time still slipping slowly like water.

A pair of thin yet deceivingly strong arms caught her, and then she was gone.

OIO

"Xel..Xel…" Filia tried as she felt him take the looking glass from her. He would see it got to his Mistress after he tended to his lover.

"Shh… don't speak now." Xelloss replied soothingly stroking her face as the large amounts of blood pouring from her midsection began to pool, staining their indigo sheets in the palace where he had kept her. "It'll soon be over and the myth will be finished."

Calmly, he pulled back and stood over her, placing his staff over her heart. "You know you must _freely_ swear your loyalty to me before I can do this…"

Everything her race had taught her flashed through her mind at that moment. It was however, over ruled by one strong thought _... I don't want to die…_

Filia chuckled weakly, causing blood to spray lightly from her mouth.

Xelloss gazed down at her with a fond smirk, pleased to see her laugh as bitterly as he would in the face of death. "Eh?"

Filia smirked as well, watching him wipe the blood from her mouth. "I guess I really _am_ a selfish dragon…" She tried to chuckle again but choked. Realizing just truly how short her time was, she held Xelloss' concerned gaze and prepared to destroy everything that she was simply so she could continue to be.

"I swear it."

Xelloss nodded with a both an amused as well as pleased smile. He leaned over and gave his little dragon a final kiss before she died and became his forever. Filia used her remaining strength to wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as he drove his staff through her heart.

OIO

Filia sighed, stretching with a yawn as she gazed around her room, her red robe tied in place, her blankets now on the floor. She blinked looking at her timepiece on the wall, it was nearly noon the customers would be arriving soon it was the end of the week after all. The town's people always loved to come to her shop at the week's end.

She moaned suddenly as she realized this would also mean a fresh new batch of men coming to cour…

Filia's thought cut off as the series of images flashed through her mind and she remembered all that she had been through and, more importantly, _who _she now belonged too and _what_ she now was…

"I wonder…" Filia whispered, thinking of her new master's amethyst shards and Valterria's transformation into Valgaav. "… what I look like…"

Walking over to her dresser mirror, Filia paused and closed her eyes. "Am… am I really sure I want to know? I mean… I _could_ just never look at myself, not see the monster I have become…"

Finally, as it always seemed too, her curiosity won over her rational.

Filia slowly opened her eyes, not wishing to be caught off guard by the shock, but gasped the moment she witnessed her reflection despite her preparation…

"I…I"

"Oh my Miss Filia!" An annoying voice stated phasing in behind her. "Do you always get so worked up at the sight of your own reflection!"

Filia whipped around to glare at the tittering mazoku as he floated merrily above her. "I mean sure you have a face that would scare most little children…" _…in you dragon form that is…_ "… but why should you be so put out about it!"

"Why you!" Filia roared picking up her mace from its place beside her dresser. She was relieved to find that all of this really had been a dream after all, but furious as she was certain she knew who was responsible. "You gave that weird dream last night didn't you!"

"Of course not Miss Filia!" Xelloss replied grandly cracking an eye at her. "We both know it's impossible to pass that much time in just _one_ dream!"

He smirked, phasing behind her and placing his mouth to her ear. "I had to lay next you and whisper in your ear all night to get this to work…"

The dragoness let out an inarticulate cry of rage and turned to bash his smug face in with her mace but Xelloss caught it easily.

"Hmm… I always wondered…" Xelloss stated lightly holding onto the mace as Filia attempted to yank it back from him, failing miserably. "… why a mace? What is it about this large, bulky and wholly inelegant thing you find so fascinating?"

Filia tugged on the mace again and Xelloss released it allowing her to fall to the floor quite unceremoniously.

"It is not bulky! Or inelegant!" She huffed, pushing herself off the floor and pointing accusingly at his staff. "What are you thinking I should take up carrying one of those thin, old, and gaudy things?"

Xelloss glared at her, opening his eyes dangerously. "It is not gaudy!"

Filia smiled softly as she realized something. "You mean _you're_ not gaudy…"

Xelloss thought a moment and then let out an amused chuckle. "Oh dear. It does seem that our weapons have a way of defining us! Don't they?"

"So it would…" Filia agreed sitting down on her bed and pulling out her copy of Eros and Psyche from underneath her pillow. She was re-reading it and only had a couple more pages to go before she had read it through for the sixth time.

"Why did you give me those dreams Xelloss?" Filia asked looking up from the cover illustration to her nemesis' still open eyes. Which seem to have never left her. "What did you mean for me to learn from them?"

"Oh three things I suppose…" Xelloss replied settling down on the bed beside her and leaning back onto the pillows, motioning for her to join him.

Filia blushed furiously, for once absolutely certain this wasn't a dream and pondered over what to do about it.

Xelloss tasted her conflicting emotions and gave an annoyed sigh as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his side. Filia opened her mouth to give a yell of protest but found it blocked by a lavender gloved hand.

"Ah that's better!" Xelloss stated cheerily. "Oh my! You really are such a rude and selfish dragon, Fi-chan! Honestly! Asking me a question and then trying to interrupt me before I can answer!"

Filia leaned back into his shoulder so she could glare up at his as she growled and in a display of horrible tact bit into his gloved palm. Xelloss smirked down at her calmly, not at all minding the sensation and Filia glared up at him releasing his palm with a roll of her eyes. Xelloss felt her lips move against his palm as she growled some unintelligible insult and fell into a silent sulk.

Xelloss smirked pleased to have won that little battle and gave her a quick kiss on the head, which caused to her to once again turn stark red, as he continued.

"You see, I found that a selfish dragon like you would only admit her subconscious feelings for a deviously suave mazoku like me with a little prodding!"

Filia snorted against his palm and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "leisurely Bob row to my bass!", but that couldn't be right… as such Xelloss ignored it and continued once more.

"The second well… that's a secret!"

Filia stared at him in wide-eyed furry, a loss for word at the ridiculousness of using that phase at this particular point in time.

Xelloss beamed down at her. "And of course my final reasoning was I could never get a selfish little dragon like you to admit she was selfish unless she actually saw what I saw every time she'd call me garbage, worthless, annoying…"

By now both were twitching, one closed eyed the other glaring murder at the being who held her in his arms. Xelloss calmed himself and gazed coolly down on her, his open eyes quelling her fit of rage instantly. "And yet still I want you…"

That said, her removed his hand and snaked it behind her head, pulling her into a long and deep kiss.

Filia finally broke it, gasping for her much needed air and gazing at him hopelessly. Xelloss smirked running and hand down the side of her face and pushing her down onto the pillows. Her concerns once again forgotten, Filia let him.

OIO

Filia let out a sigh, lying back on the covers exhausted. Xelloss had gone home to inform his Mistress of their relationship and like Psyche Filia had been left to sleep alone.

She smirked and picked up the book, reading the last pages. Once done, she put it away with a smirk, before gazing content at the envelope that Xelloss had left for her. The envelope that proclaimed _her_ name in his elegant amethyst scrawl, the envelope, which promised her this was no dream.

_Hmm… yes this is no dream, Filia…_

* * *

OIO

* * *

_Or is it? The **Selfish Unseen** can make the mind play tricks, so I leave it to you to decide whether she's correct in her assumption or out of care for his mates failed sanity whit life as a mazoku, Xelloss let Filia continue her denial of reality… after all, either way he'd win…_


End file.
